Ruby in the rain
by Kagomelover666
Summary: Ruby and Blake get stuck in the world of Inuyasha and have a humugus reaction. What happens? What is their reaction? What is the sereise of events? Cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Introduction**

**DISCLAMER****:****_I DONT OWN INUYASHA OR RWBY. Please, no flames thank you. This is a Inuyasha-RWBY crossover._**

**_*RWBY'S P.O.V*_**

"I am falling, why am I falling! You guys?" I look around yet nothing I could see was around me, all I remember is that... What happened? "BLAKE!" She was on the way left side of, what ever I am in.

"Ruby? Ruby! Where is the rest of the group?"

"I don't know! Come here! Do you know where they are?"

"Okay," she walked over to me as if we were on ground. "I don't know where they are. Did they even come?"

"Who and what are you doing here?" His head peeked over the edge of the so called, well. He seemed to be sniffing the air. "are you a half-demon?"

"No, I am a Fuanus, and what ever a half-demon is it isn't me." Blake seemed upset and grabbed her

"Blaake! You should reeeeally calm down now!" I said quikly while trying to climb out of the so called well, it looked newer then the last time I saw it. "Who are you dog boy!"

"Are you a founus like me?" Blake asked suddenly with interest.

"I am a proud dog demon...well half of one at least."

"Aren't you whole, you don't look cut..." All of the sudden he gave me that glare that told me something's... "Oh, your a haaaaaaalf-demon. I get it now, you are half demon and half human. Aren't you?"

"Ummm...yes...errrrr...I, yea..." The dog boy said almost in certain. "Ummm, my name is Inuyasha." If I thought about it clearly, Inu meant dog and yasha meant demon. His name is literally 'DogDemon'.

"So Dog Demon, how do you feel? You seem in pain." He seemed shocked then noticed his leg was in pain. "Who or what did you fight with?"

"How did you know?"

"Easy, your reactions we-" then he cut me off, great.

"KAGOME! Welcome back."

"Who are those guys?" The raven haired girl was pointing at us two. "Jewel shard. Where did you get it?"

"Jewel shard? You mean this? This is dust, the main reason for exestence on Earth." I just so happend to have a fragment of dust on me from Wice.

**THREE REVEIWS FOR TWO MORE CHAPTERS, THX FOR READING, AND HOPED YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all of the people who wanted me continue this wonderus story and the one who helped me correct my self in spelling Weiss' name.**

**D****ISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE RWBY CHARACTERS**

* * *

The dog boy started leading us out of the well and it almost seemed like he was looking for something so I couldn't help myself. "What are you looking for?" I asked with enthusiasm in my voice, I am normally not this happy, but some one like me! Why not? I could just ma- that girl. I winced at her as she leaned her head onto dog boys shoulder.

"Keh, nothin' you could give me wench." That was it my limit. I started to grasp the scythe part of my weapon drawing a bit of blood from my palm, it didn't matter anyway. I moved my hand over to the handle of the scythe and threw the chain at Inuyasha grabbing his ancle and making the two fall.

"Blaaaaaaaaake! Hello? Look at me please." I ignored Ruby and walked up to the 'couple' and stood right infront of him.

"Enough of your rude behavior dog boy." I was just trying to get him to fess up what he was really feeling. "That girl of yours won't stay long if you keep it up and it doesn't fit you. Just tell her what you are looking for, and how you feel...then maybe she will love you back, just tell her..." I wispered the last part into his fluffy dog ears. Honestly I hated to do that but he needed someone like me to get it into his system.

"Keh. Like I care if she leaves, she is just a wench anyways." I grinned and picked her up onto my back.

"If you don't care then I will carry her."

"Go ahead, see if I care." I noriced the slight blush plaster acrost his cheeks.

"I know you do stop hiding it, never min. Just show us the way dog boy." He 'Keh'ed again got up and walked faster towards this 'village'.

**_Another short chapter but I need to get the other one done. Hope you liked it. REVEIW REVEIW and REVEIW please._**


End file.
